This invention relates in general to an improved electronic word game machine and in particular to one having an enhanced capacity to provide random words from an extensive dictionary for use in games such as the hangman game.
The utility of hand held electronic word game machines is essentially in their ability to provide an extensive list of words for use in whatever game is employed. This utility not only requires that an extensive dictionary be held in memory but also that as full a scope as possible of that dictionary be available for use in connection with a word game. The problem in connection with the word game hangman is instructive.
In playing hangman against the machine, the machine has to provide a word which is a determined word, but which is unknown to the player. This determined word should be selected from a pool or dictionary of words that is as extensive as possible so that game variability is as extensive as possible.
Accordingly, it is a major object of this invention to provide a technique in a hand held electronic word game machine for providing words from a dictionary held in memory and to provide those words in as random and variable a fashion as possible.